


Just A Spider

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 12th, 1910. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:To ComeStanley hadn’t flipped the page of his book in some time, and Henry wonders why.





	Just A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this series needed a bit of Henry as a child.

~August 12th, 1910~

* * *

Henry had been chasing after butterflies in the field all afternoon. They were so pretty! He wanted to draw every single one he saw. For when he finally caught up to one, and it stayed in place on a leaf or a flower or a blade of grass, Henry had his sketchbook and pencil at the ready.

While, he wasn’t having so much luck, he was still having fun. Occasionally, he’d glance back at his older brother, who was leaning against a tree stump with his book of the day. Stanley read as many books as Henry drew pictures. Even when Henry learned to read more, he doubted that he could ever read as well as Stanley. 

Oddly though, Henry eventually noticed that the amount of pages on each side weren’t changing. And when Henry was close enough, he could see that Stanley’s eyes weren’t moving across the page as they usually did when he was really into a book. 

So, since he hadn’t been able to draw a butterfly, Henry decided to see what his brother was really doing. Because he clearly hadn’t read in  _ ages.  _

“Whatcha doing?” Henry jumped up onto the stump so could peer over Stanley’s head. 

Stanley turned to look at Henry, and Henry thought it looked like an awkward way to sit, since most of his body was still facing forwards. His book still rested still on his knees. 

“I made a friend.” Stanley looked back to his book, and used his free hand to point to the dot on the page. It was a spider. Not too big, but more than a speck.  “I think I’ll name him Edgar.” 

Wanting to get a closer look at Stanley’s new spider friend, Henry stepped off the stump, and stood beside Stanley. 

“Why your middle name?”   
  
“Would you rather we use yours?” Henry thought for a moment, and then shook his head. Elliott would be a terrible name for a spider. “See? Edgar is perfect.” 

Stanley picked up the spider from the page, and it rested on his finger. 

“Edgar looks lonely.” Henry pointed out, even though he wasn’t entirely sure if spiders could be lonely.  
  
“Most spiders are.” 

“He should make friends.” 

Stanley nodded, and lowered the spider to the ground, hoping it’d get the message. And it did, crawling off Stanley’s finger. 

“Bye, bye Edgar.” Stanley said, waving. Henry waved too. “Hopefully he finds the friends you think he should have.”   
  
“Everyone should have friends! One day I would like some.” 

Stanley looked a little sad at this. But it was alright. Henry was sure he’d have friends one day, and they’d never, ever leave him. Or hurt him. 

“Well, until then, you’ll always have me.” Stanley pulled Henry into his lap. “So, how about we do some reading? You’re getting so good at it.”    


And all lost thoughts were abandoned in favor of the shared smiles of the two brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> It shouldn’t be much of a guess now for what partly inspired the cartoon Edgar for Henry later in this series.


End file.
